gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timelines: Razg
The Subspace Age The Razg achieved their Subspace Age circa 1500 C.E. Earth Calendar. First Contact was made five moths after the inauguration of their first subspace telescope, with the interception of Thyss commercial subspace chatter. Through this fact was not disclosed until a decade later, after an extensive data garnering and analysis program to determine the Thyss threat level. Their interstellar expansion however was delayed by a decade by slow and power intensive supra-luminal drives and an incomplete understanding of the subtle interaction between subspace and normal space and their subsequent results (force fields, long range sensors, etc.). A breakthrough occurred however that would propel their hyperspacial sciences some millennia into the future when their long lost Stargate was found, initially buried as the result of changing weather patterns by a orbital terrain penetrating radar satellite. With the capability for routine off world exploration, the acquisition of alien technologies (beg borrow or steal) proceeded in earnest, and by 1570 C.E. millions had relocated to off-world colonies by stargate. Over the next hundred years, the Razg would come into contact with a multitude of species, races, and unclassifiable life forms; technology was acquired and traded by various means (a good deal considered illegal under modern Human ethical codes), and in the process reverse engineered. The Coalition-Venii War This first wave of expansion would come to a halt in 1580, when the Concordiat- already in the midst of a massive arms building program due to the state of war between it’s neighbours and the ancient Venii Conclave- was plunged into interstellar war when one of it’s core worlds was subject to a devastating first strike by the Venii. With over three hundred hyperspace capable warships, the Concordiat Space Navy quickly became the prime military force of the recently joined coalition, and under the centralized direction of it’s Generals coalition forces began a highly successful counterattack, blockading Venii Relay Stations and exploiting their slower hyper drives to divide and conquer. The war ended three mouths after the Concordiat joined it. The Venii Conclave disowning their “imperial” brethren and freeing themselves of political fallout. Without re-supply, the remaining troops surrendered or were wiped out, thousands of tons of equipment fell into coalition hands; quantum entanglement, quantum computing, advanced inertial dampening technology and subliminal drives. The CSN returned to their port of call hailed as heroes. The League of Non-Aligned Worlds With the defeat of the separatist Venii, the coalition disbanded. However The Razg Office of Interstellar Intelligence began gathering more and more data on the Navo Empire and the Affinity Conclave and their aggressive expansionist policies, an uneasy cloud settled over the Concordiat; and as time passed, governments quietly increased military spending and R&D efforts. This state of “cool war” would slowly escalate as the Empire’s boundary drew closer to the Concodiat’s sphere of influence until in 1756 C.E. the Thyss Ascendancy would call the various non aligned powers in the Andromedan Unknown Regions together to the first Shanxi Summit. There the foundation of the League would be laid with the signing of a comprehensive non-aggression and federal free trade pact between the powers. Over the next fifty years, two more summits would be held, and during the summit of 1806, the Shanxi Accords were established and the Legue of Non-Aligned World established as a deferent against it’s attack, since any act of aggression against a member state would bring the full military might of the League crashing down upon the assailant. The League and the Lacarina Directives As the military strong arm of the League and it’s primary defender, the Razg Concordiat continued to enlarge it’s military to keep up with it’s imperial expansion and funnel funds into creating better weapons and defences, while participating in thoughtful joint species war games within the :League, always refining it’s strategies to prepare for to what was seen as the inevitable war with the technologically and industrially superior Navo Empire, slowly developing what would come to be known as the Lakarina Directives, so named after the economist Lacarina Krestov, the author of the original paper outlining how if properly set up, an economy could be sprung into full wartime production is in incredibly short time, creating an economic boom to drive a war machine forward at breakneck so long as active war was fought.